


Merlin Sketches

by amythystluna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Gen, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythystluna/pseuds/amythystluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Merlin (BBC)-related drawings and sketches I've done</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Diner

This was inspired by one of the first fanfic's I read: Dreamdustmama's Echoes of Yesterday :) It was my first Merlin fandom drawing

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amythystmoon/4933735501/)


	2. It's In His Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the second drawble--just a kiss :)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amythystmoon/4953035819/)


	3. Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't draw girls nearly as often as the boys... but they're fun too :) I played around with a couple new techniques with this one

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amythystmoon/4962445976/)


	4. Oh, the excitement of a new season...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to screencap and draw, of course :)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amythystmoon/5029018706/)


	5. 'Cause it's a Thriller... Thriller Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the KKM prompts caught my interest... just a silly lil' doodle... 10/31/10

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amythystmoon/5133470930/)


	6. Forever Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first GSD --Brooding Arthur, title from a Stone Sour song; Through Glass :)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amythystmoon/5362429166/)


	7. Gwaine x 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was supposed to be another GSD, but I never quite finished him... poor thing...

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amythystmoon/5724605906/)


	8. Quickdraw McGraw... errr, Mordred...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try to do a quick!draw, since I tend to agonize over the stupid things--I held myself to less than 20 minutes (I think it was about 18), and this was the result :)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/amythystmoon/6849653807/)


End file.
